A Day In The Life
by ForeverChild
Summary: Growing up as a lab rat is hard. The Flock is definitely not your average children, especially with their wings. Stories from the past we never heard much about.
1. Chapter 1

_I've always wondered what their life was like before they were free. This is my take on them growing up and being at The School. Max, Fang and Iggy are 10. Nudge is 7. Gazzy is 4. Angel is 2. And Ari should be around 3. I didn't put any explanations, but for those who want them, they are kids who are basically human guinea pigs and are treated pretty badly (hence the living in dog cages thing, poor things)._

_Their guards are the Erasers, the werewolf-y type people who seem pretty mean and the White-Coats are the doctors who experiment on them._

_I am open for requests for any scenarios you might want to happen, so feel free to leave those. If not then I'll just continue whatever random things pop into my head. Yeah, okay. So enjoy! ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prologue Part 1**

I can't sleep.

I don't know what's wrong with me.

I'm not tired.

Which is, in itself, a major problem since I haven't slept in 3 days.

I just…can't do it.

My body is tired. But I'm not.

It's like I'm separated. Body. Mind. Soul.

Usually they are all connected. Usually.

But not right now.

I guess it could be the whatever drugs they put me on that are making me feel… whatever… but all I know is.

I can't freaking sleep.

And-

"Max!"

"What?" I turn, annoyance clear in my voice. "Can't I get a single moment where I can just think to myself? Can a girl ever catch a break around here?"

A smirk from another person behind me. I couldn't see it, if that's what you were thinking. But I could sure as hell hear that snarky attitude.

"Sure. Just keep your thoughts to yourself. And as for your second question. No, this ain't a day spa."

"Shut up Ig." I spin around to face him. Well, as much as "human"-ly possible in a tiny dog cage. "I know you can't sleep either so I'm providing the entertainment, if you will. And what's a day spa?"

"I heard it was a place where ladies go to… what was it again? Relax and freshen up or something." Nudge provided from the cage on top of mine. "It sounds like a bathroom. Haha. You think it could be one? Like a really big one where they could all-"

"Thanks Nudge. I think I got it." I interrupted before she could go all out. "And are all y'all awake too?" I look back at the person who initially broke my train of thoughts. "Gaz, what they give you?"

"Uh… something bi-uh." His two front teeth had fallen out. It was cute. But understanding him at times, not so much.

"Bitter? Do you mean bitter?" Nudge guessed. "Was it coffee? I was given that too! It tasted really weird but it smelled so good! I was wondering how something so good smelling could taste so yucky!"

"Caffeine? Who the heck gave you caffeine?" Iggy exclaimed. "It's not as if you guys aren't hyper enough as it is."

"What's a caffeine? Is it a drug? Is that why it tasted so bad?"

"Guys." I rolled my eyes. "Shush up please. I don't want any Erasers coming and gnawing off my limbs right now as a midnight snack ."

"Neither do we. And you started it."

"I just said-"

A soft shushing sound came from the cage right next to mine, in between Gazzy and Iggy's cage. We all looked at the dark figure with his arm over his face and his back on the floor of his cage.

"Enough." Came the gentle but firm voice of my ever-trusty right wing man.

I glared at him and debated a lecture on shushing me but decided to keep that for tomorrow. I leaned against the bars and folded my arms against my chest as I struggled to get comfortable. I sent death glares at Fang's direction. How could he look so comfortable in the cage? It was the same one as mine. Or it should be. Maybe they gave him a bigger one. With probably built in cushions on the flooring.

"It's the same cage, Max."

Reading my mind. Another thing I should probably lecture him about tomorrow.

They haven't programmed that into him have they? That would save me a lot of lecture breath though…

"Relax, they haven't."

Darn. But still… maybe I should talk to Jeb about that… but then Fang would speak even less, so I guess that wouldn't be the best thing to ask about. Maybe those floor cushions. I'm sure that would be a hot topic for the biggies up top.

"Rise and shine, little maggots!" A loud banging made me blink in surprise.

"Is it morning already?" I whispered to Nudge. "It took forever to come, and yet no time passed at all."

"What? What does that even mean?" She whispered back at me.

"Dunno, but it sounded pretty cool." I said as I crawled out of my cage.

I joined Fang in the back and elbowed him. "You get any sleep last night?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Did you?"

I thought for a minute. "Don't think so. But I blinked or something and it was morning."

"So you did sleep."

"But I don't remember sleeping."

"Then you didn't."

"But I was so awake."

"Then you did."

"But… You're so annoying, and you aren't even saying much. Which reminds me! You-"

"Quit yapping and keep walking!" An Eraser whacked me in the arm and pushed me forward.

I scowled at him but kept moving, rubbing my sore arm as I went. Again with the interruptions. This has been the what third time already?

"You okay?" Fang's eyes speaking more for him than his words.

I nodded. "Yeah. As always."

* * *

_I'm just testing the waters for this new series. Hope I'm not being too ambitious with two different ones. And I hope you like this one._  
_Let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of these things but i like to write about them. Thanks James Patterson._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for reading! And for those who reviewed, thank you even more! It's really wonderful to read all the nice reviews and know that people liked my story. I'd love to thank all of you guys personally, but this will have to suffice *smile*. I'll try and continue it for as long as I can, until it is completed. Once again, if you have request feel free. If not, I'm just gonna be lil' ol' random me as always. Ok, enough talk. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Prologue Part 2**

I feel so sluggish. It's a pretty fun word. Sluggish.  
Running through mazes all day can do that to a kid I guess, or anyone really, with or without caffeine pumping in their systems.

All that energy and adrenaline finally dying down is such a buzz kill though.

That and the exercise catching up. I'm gonna feel so sore later. Great.

I can hardly think straight, it's amazing I can do anything at the moment.

Wait. What _am_ I doing?

I look around.

I'm standing in line. It's a pretty long line, but no one is talking. I see some familiar faces, none from my age group though. Huh. I must have lagged behind since I was now surround by little kids around 4-7 years old. Whoops.

I spot a small blonde spiky head a few places in front and spare no seconds to cut.

After not hearing any complaints I poke Gazzy on the shoulder.

"Hey, bud. What's going on? What's with the line?" I ask.

He stares up at me blearily. "Hiya Max."

"Uh huh." I'm feeling impatient. Not very nice of me. I'll make it up to him later. Somehow. "And…?"

"Din-nuh."

"Since when is dinner waiting in line?" I wonder aloud. I should probably stop saying what I'm thinking. I'm annoying myself. "Have you seen Iggy? Or Fang?"

He shook his head and put his little fingers in his mouth. "Do you th-ee my new tee-f comin' out, Max?"

I squinted at the flat pink gums he kept prodding.

"Sure."

What? I'm making it up to him now. They'll grow in no time. "You look like a little wolfy Eraser."

I felt a little guilty when he beamed a large toothless grin at me. But just a little.

He liked talking sloppily. I suspected half of how he was talking, was on purpose.

It's finally my turn for the "dinner" and I look down at the little package sitting in a box that says "Take ONLY ONE".

I raise an eyebrow. The package is tiny, half the size of my fist to be exact. How could it hold enough food for hungry growing kids?

After making sure no one was looking carefully at me, I decided to take two.

I'm not exactly the "if there are rules, you gotta break them" kinda girl, as much as you think I am. Trust me, some rules are great. Like gravity. Sometimes.  
But I just think some rules should have exceptions. Like this one for example.

"Th-d you hear? (Did you hear?)" A small tug at my shirt. "My thi-i-th-der is gonna be joining u-th, Max! We get to th-ee her in a fw-ew days! I f-ink th-he ha-f wings too! (My sister is gonna be joining us, Max! We get to see her in a few days! I think she has wings too!)"

My heart softens. We had heard from Jeb that Gazzy had a biological sister that was two years younger than he was. We just never got to see her since she was deep deep in the ICU place.  
"That's awesome, Gaz." I said as I petted his blonde grass-like hair. "You thinking of names?"

He nodded so furiously I had to grab his head to stop it from falling off.

"I wa-th f-inking of-"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A White Coat's cold fingers wrapped around my arm. "You should be in Division D."

"We have divisions now?" My tone is half sarcastic, half actually surprised. "I thought it was just "Kid's here and littler kids there" at meal times."

A loud slap against my cheek and a rough tugging away happens in the next few seconds. I hardly flinch. It's pretty standard procedure around here. I just prefer to spice things up with my say in things. Makes life a bit more fun, you know? I mean, if you are stuck in a situation you can't change, might as well make the most out of it. Not to be sappy or inspirationally motivating, but I do have my moments.

I smiled to myself. I bet I could be a motivational speaker if I had grown up normal.

As I'm towed away, I notice that the hallways look a little different than they had a few days ago.

Risking another slap to my already stinging cheek. I tap the white coat on its shoulder. Nowadays I can't tell if people are he's or she's. Some people really go all out for gender equality if you know what I mean.

"Hi, uh. What is up with the new look? You guys seem to be sporting whiter coats if that were possible."

I get a glare and the white coat turns away. We continue our little march and the guy, or girl, doesn't reply me.

_So rude._ I think to myself, then. _Man, I really must have drifted. I am so far off. Haha._

"There is a new management."

"Oh, it speaks!" I mutter as soft as I can, but I think it still heard me. I am flung forward and I almost fall on my face. I don't. Please. I have good enough reflexes.

I get to my feet and the white coat is nowhere to be seen. There is however another long line in front of me. I sigh and start walking. No way am I waiting for something I don't know about.

"Max!"

Nudge seizes my arm from out of nowhere and pulls me next to her.

"Whoa! Yesterday it was interrupting, today it's grabbing. What's next? Pulling my hair? Clawing my eyes out?" I grumble.

"What? No! Did you hear? There are new-"

"Management. Yeah I did. New Big Tops huh? What have they got up their sleeve now? Actual torture chambers?"

Nudge looks at me with surprise. "New management? That would explain a lot. But no, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about- hey did you have the coffee thing today too? They put sugar in mine I think, haha! It was sweet. Could have been artificial but I don't really care since it actually tasted so much better-"

"Nudge! Focus!" I snap my fingers in front of her face. "And breathe every five words would you?

"Sorry." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"And while you're at it, d'you know where Fang and Iggy are? I haven't seen them since morning." I felt a little worried, especially about Iggy. Fang, I knew could handle himself pretty well. After Iggy had lost his eyesight almost a year ago, he had kind of lost his good side.

"I haven't seen them either. You think they could have gotten in trouble?"

"I hope not. What were you saying again?"

She thumped her finger against her chin. "Oh right! I heard that they were installing new security systems or something."

"The ol' Erasers not good enough for them?"

She shakes her head, her long black hair whirling around her face. "They are adding something besides the Erasers. I heard that the old management was completely replaced because of some "experiments" getting too much free will."

I laugh at that. Someone must have complained about me. Oh well.

"So what we dealing with here?" I rub my hands together, I didn't notice how cold the hallways were.

"More Erasers, more high-tech security and…"

A white coat grabs me, again, and slaps a thin metal cuff on both my wrists and both my ankles.

"High-tech chains." I realize with apprehension.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does. _

_I'll try updating every day or other while I can before I have to go back to school. Please look forward to it!  
Till next time! _


	3. Chapter 3

_The first two chapters were a sort of two-part prologue just to get the story going. Now this is where the story really starts._

_Sentence of the Day:__ I've decided to give my chapters titles. _

_Haha, ok. You can read now. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Introduction **

What. The… I have no word to go here…

"What is this?" I stared in horror at the room I was shoved into.

Short little pause right here while I explain why I was letting my jaw drop all the way to the floor below us.

I know I haven't explained a whole lot of things before this, but I'll fix that. Right now.

Starting from the beginning.

As you all know, I was born and raised here (from what they tell me, and from what I can remember that is) in what we "affectionately" call The School. Why we call it that is another story for another day, but I know this place like the back of the wings I tuck neatly behind my back. .

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it earlier. Haha. Silly me.

I'm 2% Avian, 98% American, or human, whichever you prefer.

I'm the oldest out of the five, soon to be, six of us.

From what Jeb, the white-coat in charge of us, tells me, I'm two months older than Fang, and four months older than Iggy.

I don't really know myself, but why would someone lie about that?

Plus, being older has its perks. I get to be the leader. So I don't bother to question it.

This place has always been a place of pain and horrible things I couldn't possibly explain.

The smell of chemicals and sterilized equipment stinks the entire facility like one of Gazzy's namesakes and makes me want to crawl the walls no matter how used to it I can get.

We would be stuffed in tiny cages clumsily stacked on top of each other each night and experimented on with who knows what by day. For what reason? I don't know. Why? I also don't know. Some experiments seem so trivial I think they like to torture us just for the fun of it. Or maybe because they have nothing to do with their pathetic excuses of lives except to be cruel to kids who don't have parents or homes.

The Erasers were one of the first experiments. They are practically werewolves since they can morph into wolves at will. The security guards of this place, since they are fiercely loyal to the White Coats. Such dogs. Plus, they also like being mean.  
It was a pretty messed up place. Both literally and figuratively.

But I guess they figured they needed a change. A bigger change than the ones they have been making for the past 10 years.

Without an answer, I was hauled by my shirt into the room of rows and rows of small dog cells. They looked like the pictures we were shown of dog pounds. Just much cleaner. And without the dogs in them.

Nudge and I were stuffed in the cells all the way at the end. The wall on my right, Nudge on my left.

It was like a jail.

And for the first time.

There was nothing I could say.

I had nothing to say.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter was so short. But this was just to get the formalities all over and done with. _  
_The next chapter should be longer. _

_Should be..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the word document that I typed this story on. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! Thank you so much for reading. Do review if you can. It is so nice to read responses. I'm so glad you guys like the story so far! I hope you continue to as it goes on. _

_Sentence of the Day: Insight into the real Max. (Just a heads up)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Pretense**

Our old cages were literally that. Cages. Just stacked on top of one another in a large empty room.

It was uncomfortable. But at least I could see through the bars and hold the hands of anyone feeling scared. It was my job. I'm the oldest.

Everything was so neat I felt sick.

Each cage had walls in between them, top and bottom.

The only bars were on the side facing out. And then it looked out into the corridor separating the two sides of cages.

It was so claustrophobic.

Then they had separated all the people that used to be in our room.

Granted that we were in different piles, and I didn't really know anyone else well, but just the feeling of others just made one feel…not so alone.

We became Section A. The only kids with wings.

It was so efficient. Their new system.

I hated it.

Nudge tapped the wall between us. Two feeble taps.

"Max." Her voice was so soft I could hardly hear her. "I'm scared."

This usually would have been the time I stuck my hands out through the bars and took hers. I would have squeezed her fingers to let her know I knew. I would have smiled as comfortingly as I could possibly manage. I would have told her that I was there, and that it would be okay. Everything would be okay because we were together.

I couldn't do that this time. I couldn't hold her. I couldn't see her. I wanted to slam my fists against the walls. I wanted to break them down so I could hug her close to me. I wanted to tell her it was going to be okay.

But everything wasn't going to be okay.

Everything was changing.

I hated this. I hated it what they were doing to us. But I knew escape was impossible. That's why I never tried. They would find us. I knew that.

We thought it was bad before. Now it was worse. And I didn't even know where Fang and Iggy were.

"Max?" Her voice cracked. "A-are you there?"

I knew what I had to do. I did it everyday.

I would pretend.

I would pretend I wasn't scared.

I would pretend that the pain I was feeling didn't hurt me.

I would pretend that I was strong when on the inside I wanted to curl up and cry.

I would pretend that I didn't care when the White Coats hit me, or the Erasers beat me.

I would pretend to be the invincible Max. The one who always knew what to say.

I would be the invincible Max.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I think I dozed off for a sec." My voice was calm. Steady.

_God, I hate myself. Dozed off? Really?_

"The cages here are much bigger don't cha think? So much more comfortable than those other ones we had." In control. I'm in control.

_Dumb move, Max. Don't talk about the cages. Quick! Change the subject!_

"Y-yeah, I-I guess." She sounded confused. Confused was good. At least she didn't want to cry.

"Only problem is, if you start talking in your sleep I can't reach over and shut you up." I laughed.

_Please find that funny._

There was silence on the other side.

I cringed. Silence could be so painful sometimes.

"I talk in my sleep?" Nudge sounded more like herself now.

I breathed a soft sigh of relief. "Yeah. Something about donuts and coffee."

A giggle. "Oh!" I could imagine her smile. "I remember that! I think it was because I saw that the other day when they had first tried the coffee experiment or something on us. The white coats had been…"

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my racing heart. I managed to make her forget for a while. But for how long?

I remember when I first started pretending.

It was for Fang.

I think we were four or five years old. He was so scared of needles. I remember I was scared too, but seeing his face right before they stuck those horrible things in us made me forget my fear. It made me angry instead.

I started pretending it was nothing. I started teasing him for being afraid. I made a bet with him to see who would cry first. Now it's become a ritual for us.

I've been pretending ever since.

I'm still scared. Of so many things.

But I can't be. For them.

Cuz' if I don't, then who will?

They are _my_ responsibility. _My_ family.

_I'm_ the oldest.

I can't ever show any weaknesses.

I have to be brave. For them.

Then sooner or later, I won't have to pretend.

I'd get so used to it I won't have to lie.

It would become a reality.

I would become invincible.

But until that time comes. I'll just keep on pretending.

* * *

_This was not initially the chapter I planned on posting, but after I wrote it i felt, that it was really necessary. _

_It's not exactly the direction i had planned the story to go originally (i wanted it more light hearted and funny). And don't worry it won't be like this all the time. But I felt that this really explained a lot about Max's character and why she is always so brave and strong. _

_For those of you wondering about Fang and Iggy, have no fear. They should be in the next chapter. _

_Should be..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sentence of the Day: Don't be afraid of all small little boxes. _

_Haha. I'm just spouting nonsense right now. _

_Go on and read! Go on!_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Boxes**

_What the heck is this?_

That was going through my mind as I sat in the dim half-light of my cage/cell looking at one of the weird little boxes I had taken earlier for my "dinner".

I didn't forget about that.

We don't have pockets in our shabby semi-white scrub looking clothes, but I do know how to store small items.

Where you ask?

Well that's for me to know, and you to imagine for yourself.

It was tiny. How could this contain any kind of food?

I didn't want to open it in case it was some kind of sick experiment that exploded.

It has happened before.

My stomach grumbled loudly and I gritted my teeth.

What was wrong with a simple piece of bread and cheese and a cup of milk?

That was what we had gotten before.

Sure, it wasn't enough. But at least it was actual food.

This little thing was way too suspicious.

"Hey Max." Nudge had been rambling on for the past fifteen minutes.

The more she talks, the happier she is, so I didn't mind.

I even threw in a few "really?"s and "Oh wow, that's cool"s.

After the first few minutes, you just kinda get lost no matter how interesting the topic may be. Nudge is a great kid. Really sweet. But she doesn't seem to need to breathe when she talks.

"Yeah, hon?" I don't know what that means or what it is short for. Jeb says it a lot to us. I suppose it's a term of endearment. I sure hope so. It sounds nice.

"Where are the boys?" She asked.

Ah. The other thing I found suspicious.

I hadn't seen them all day.

The last time that happened, well, let's just say it wasn't anything good.

Just as I was going to reply with some half-baked answer I hoped was what happened, the door slid open (It was one of those computer operated ones. You know, the ones the white coats made us slide our new accessories over to be able to open). I pressed my face against the bars to try and see what was happening.

A White Coat and two Erasers half-dragged, half-carried in the faces I was so worried about.

Gazzy had his fingers in his mouth, just like I left him, looking around in bewilderment at the new cages. I don't really think he knows what goes on around us half the time. It's something I wish I could keep it in him for as long as can. That innocence is too rare around here.

Iggy was thrashing around in the Eraser's grip, screaming about being manhandled, or doghandled.

That's my boy.

Fang on the other hand was as stoic as usual, but his face was bruised and his lip was bleeding. He looked so exhausted I thought he was going to fall asleep on his feet.

Not a good sign.

Nudge was doing the same thing as me, her hands outstretched to the boys in attempt to calm them down.

"Ig!" I called out to him. "We're here. It's alright."

He yelled at the Eraser holding him for a bit longer, but let himself be put in the cage.

I stared in dismay at the small hunched figure of my best friend right across from me. Fang had his head face down on his knees and wasn't moving.

"What happened?" Nudge asked meekly.

Iggy immediately stopped saying anything and buried himself in the corner of his cage.

"Iggy?" I hated this space between us. I hated the walls that prevented me from comforting them.

Gazzy, still oblivious, pulled out the finger he was chewing long enough to tell us he got lost and a white coat found him. Either that or he found floss and a toothbrush.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what had happened.

I glanced at the little boxes still in my hands and decided to open it. Explosion or not.

Luckily for me it wasn't anything flammable.

"Hey Nudge." I had to check right? "What did you get for dinner?"

"Um… I dunno. It was in a little box. There were two pills and a tub of water. Why? What about them?"

"Cuz' I'm looking at them right now. What are they?" I picked up one little pill and examined it. Plain. White. Didn't look too dangerous. But the smallest things always were.

"Some sorta food, I guess. I saw everyone putting them in their mouths. So I did too." Nudge said. "They make you full. Without actually having to eat food. I dunno how it does that. But it's pretty cool."

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "Thanks Nudge."

I took the unopened little box and tossed it over to Iggy.

"D'you hear that?" I hope feeling full would take his mind off whatever had happened earlier. "You'd better eat that."

I put the contents of the opened box and returned it to its place. I was just about to lob it over to Fang's side when his head turned.

"Don't." His head shook ever so slightly. "It's yours."

In families, you can love everyone equally. But there is always that one person who knows you the best.

"I have another one." I bluffed.

_Believe me please? Just this once?_

The corner of his mouth twitched and I heard a small lighthearted scoff.

"We split then. I'll take one, you take the other." I compromised. "Okay?"

Fang shrugged, but I knew that was his way of saying thanks.

I downed one pill and threw the rest over to him.

He gazed at me with dark eyes filled with pain and I immediately wanted to kill whatever had harmed my family.

Fang hardly ever shows any of his emotions to anyone, even me. It was his way of protecting the younger ones. His way of staying strong despite everything around us.

Something he learned from me.

I placed my hand on the bars, fingers outstretched.

"I'm here for you." I mouthed. Only to him. "Always have."

He placed his hand mirroring mine in the same manner and answered back with three simple words that I knew were not just my words. "Always will be."

* * *

_So what do you think? Let me know! _

_Hope you still like them :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey~ How is everyone doing? Good? Yes?_

_Ok! On with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Reasoning**

"Jeb!" I yelled as loud as I could. Followed by me bracing my back against the back wall and kicking out at the cage bars as hard as I could.

"Jeb Batchelder!" I screamed, lashing out at my poor cage. I do admit. It felt really good.

"Max!" Nudge's voice sounded panicked. "What are you doing? What if they send Erasers? Or worse?"

"Let them." I was determined to talk to someone. I would not lie down and let my family get hurt. Not if I could help it.

Fang saw what I was doing and immediately started following my lead. I knew he didn't understand why I was doing it, or for what reason. But he trusted me. And that was good enough for him. He was also probably dying to lash out at something anyway.

Nudge and Gazzy started hammering on their bars as well even though I knew they thought I was going crazy. Even Iggy helped out, possibly making the loudest racket out of all of us.

My heart soared with happiness. They didn't even know what I was doing. I could even get them in trouble. They still followed me no matter what.

Soon enough, an Eraser barged in all wolf-ed up. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever it took to see Jeb.

He opened my cage and pulled me out by my shirt collar. "You are so in trouble, little missy." He growled in my ear. "All of you."

"Oh hey, Dogface." I said, a smirk on my face. "I just need to see Jeb. Or do I have to translate that to dog speak for you?"

All the air I had in me left with a whoosh as I was slammed against the wall. My feet dangled in the air and my wings ached from the impact.

"You have no right to demand anything." The Eraser snarled and raised his fist.

"Stop!"

I peeked over the wolf-man's arm at the voice that interrupted what could have been my imminent death and almost smiled in relief when I saw Jeb.

"Let her go." Jeb was all calmness. "I can take it from here."

The Eraser growled menacingly at me one more time before dropping me to my feet.

"That's right." I waved my hand at it. I was too angry to care right now. "Obey your master."

"Max." Jeb took my hand. "You are not exactly the innocent party here."

"Am I not?" I glared up at him. "What exactly has been my crime, huh? What have I done? What have we all done to deserve anything?!"

"Hush now, child." Jeb placed a finger on his lips and gently nudged me towards the door. "Let us take a walk. You need to cool down and let your friends sleep."

I folded my arms across my chest and glanced at Fang, who looked up at me with concern. I shook my head and pursed my lips together, my eyebrows already narrowed. I was mad, and I was getting answers now. I knew Jeb was the only one who would give them to me.

I followed Jeb out the door and bit my lip to keep from yelling. I was mad. Mad that Iggy and Fang were hurt. Mad that I couldn't do anything to help them. Mad at the changes happening. Mad that I couldn't do anything. Mad at everything.

"What happened?" I tried to ask as calmly as I could. "Why is everything changing? I thought it was just a couple of things here and there like they do every now and then, no big deal. But it's everything! It's not as if anything could get worse. But it has!"

Jeb didn't look at me. He seemed to think for a while, almost as if he were choosing his words carefully. "Max, there are some things you can't understand. A bigger picture if you will."

"A bigger picture?"

"Yes. One day you will understand. But not right now. There are reasons for everything. Reasons why only now have they decided to change and not earlier."

I frowned at the floor. "But you're not gonna tell me."

"Not now. No. I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

Jeb stopped walking. "You are so clever, little one. So full of life and brimming with questions." He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked in my eyes. "You must understand, that this is all for the greater good. You will see what I mean one day. Just be patient."

I sighed. He changed the subject. Why did grown-ups always think we were too stupid to understand anything? It's not that we can't. It's just they don't trust us with the truth. They don't realize we notice more than they can.

But fine. I'll let him have this one for now. Only now. I will remember this.

"Then what happened to Iggy and Fang?" He had to answer this one.

Jeb got back to his feet, his eyes darted back to the direction we came from. "I tried to tell them it wasn't necessary."

I hate it when people talk but don't answer the question. You gotta go all over the world with them when you just want a direct answer.

"Enough with the cryptic whatever, Jeb. Please tell me what happened." My tone came out too pleading. Not good.

Jeb Batchelder is what I would call a father figure to us. He is usually the one who will explain things and teach us stuff about the world outside these walls. He is still a White-Coat however and I wouldn't trust him with my life. A couple of hours of freedom and real food, maybe. He's working on it. Maybe one day he can work his way up to a real family position. But I'm not counting on it.

"There was a fight. From what I was told, they wanted to try and enhance Iggy's hearing to better improve his abilities. He overheard and threw a fit. Fang was with him and got involved. So both of them were put in the new solitary confinement as punishment."

"Well of course he would be angry!" Heck, even I got upset just hearing the story. "The last time they did that to him he lost his eyesight. Forever."

"It's not forever, hon." See, I told you he calls me that. I should probably ask what it means sometime.

"He can't miraculously grow back his eyes. They are gone." I said. "There isn't anything your stupid experiments can do to get it back. Plus, it's not like they even care right?"

Jeb gave a small sad smile and turned around. "Come, let's walk back shall we?"

"Wait a minute." I just realized something he mentioned earlier. "A new solitary confinement? What is a solitary confinement?"

"That, my dear, is what they have in prisons to help with the rehabilitation by placing them under a lockdown for a certain amount of time depending on how serious the offense."

"This place is becoming even more like a jail now." I murmured to myself. "So how is that new?"

"The new superiors thought that some of the experiments were becoming too bold. Especially the older ones-this is not about you, Max, don't blame yourself- who had tried to escape a couple of times. They wanted to be able to control everything. And what better way than fear."

I didn't like the sound of that. Stuck up old people who thought they knew everything. Wanted to control everything. What a bunch of hooey.

Jeb was still talking. "So that is why they invented a drug to add to the solitary confinement. One that would give the user an illusion of their greatest fear. They would be so caught up in their pain and fear that they become complacent and obedient. Quite clever indeed."

"Quite clever?" I was so close to exploding right now. "Quite clever?! What did we ever do to you people?!"

"Hush now, child." He gestured to the video camera monitoring the hallways.

"No! I will not say silent! How long do you think you can treat us this way? All of you! Breaking us! Trying to control us with fear?! We are just kids!" I wasn't saying it to him. He knew I was trying to tell that to whoever was watching us right now. He knew I was right.

"Exactly, malleable and teachable." Reading the White-Coat script to the letter.

"No Jeb! You know that's not right! We are people too! All of us! Why can't you see that?" Why couldn't _they_ see that?

Jeb reached out to take my wrist to swipe it against the reader. I pulled out of his way and without thinking, swung my fist straight at his stomach.

His taller frame hid me from the view of the camera but in my rage I managed to actually score a hit. He let out a small oof but grabbed my hand before it did any real damage. He took my arm and gently swiped my new cuff over the reader.

"You, my dear, need proper fighting practice." He whispered for my ears only. "Try not to be too tired out tomorrow evening. You and anyone else who wants to join us."

Just as the doors slid shut, I thought I saw a twinkle of mischief dance in his eyes before vanishing in the light reflection of his glasses.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride_

_Do comment if you can (or want to), they are fun to read :). And they also tell me if i'm doing ok. haha... am I doing ok?_

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! How's everyone doing?_

_Good? Great? Not so much? Aw._

_Ok! On with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Betting**

"Ow!"

I had just been flung to the floor.

My butt hurt. And my legs. And my arms. And my head. And just about everything really.

But I didn't care.

I shot up from where I had landed and lunged at the person in front of me.

He anticipated my move and turned to dodge, but I was one step ahead.

I grabbed Fang's arm and brought him down with me.

I landed on my back, laughing, hair flying.

Fang fell right on top of me a second later, crushing the laughter out of my lungs.

"Oof!"

"I win." He smirked.

"That ow doesn't count!"

"Sure, Max. Whatever you say."

"As long as you know."

We had been practicing for an hour, Jeb had gone to help the younger ones, believing us older two would be fine on our own.

Hah!

In about 10 seconds we had made bets. Whoever screamed in pain first would have to try and smell the new breakfast pills they had initiated.

I'd rather die.

I tried to look bored, even though it would probably start getting hard to breathe.

"You're so heavy, Fang."

He wasn't really. I think he was actually lighter than me at the moment. Was I upset? Nope. Not a bit. I was enjoying it as much as I could before he would shoot up and start looking down on me.

He propped himself up on his palms and stared down at me, a half grin and a raised eyebrow so obviously patronizing.

I didn't like that. So with a mock snarl I pushed myself up and rolled, grabbing his arms and pinning them to the floor.

"Hah!" I said proudly, looking down on him this time. Just literally.

He just stared at me with a blank face and in a monotonous tone, said, "You're so heavy, Max."

He did it better than I did.

I growled at him and ground my elbow into his chest. "What was that? I didn't hear you. It kinda sounded like a taunt. Was that a taunt, Fang?"

Jeb had been teaching us how to fight and survive in the new system for two months now. It was great.

I found it a much better way to spend a sleepless uncomfortable night.

A tiny, horrible, confining cage or a large empty room where I could vent my frustrations in freedom and with my family.

I don't know about you, but I like Option 2, a whole lot better.

About a week after Jeb had first started teaching us, we were all able to accompany Gazzy to see his new sister.

I remember looking at that tiny little thing.

So perfect and innocent.

It made me angry.

That something so beautiful had to be born into this world.

This world that would only taint and destroy it.

Gazzy had been ecstatic though.

"She has such white wings." He had marveled. "Like a tiny little angel sent for us to watch over."

Iggy had looked incredulous. "You don't want over angels, they are supposed to watch over you, dummy."

"But she's so small! How's she supposed to watch over us?"Gazzy could be so cute sometimes.

I had bent down and ruffled Gazzy's hair, ignoring Iggy's mutters of how dumb the little kid could be sometimes. "So, what do you want to name her?"

The kid looked like he was going to explode with excitement. Or implode. "I get to pick her name?!"

"Sure, you do." I had smiled. "It's only fair."

"Yeah, but I want to help!" Nudge squeaked. "It wasn't fair that Iggy got to pick your name last time. I gave him a pass on that cuz' you're a boy, but I thought I would be able to do it this time since it's a girl. But she is your sister so I gues-."

Fang had plopped his arm on her head, using it as an armrest and she stopped.

"So?" I smiled a little wider, ignoring the others completely. "What do you wanna name her? She'll be part of the family. And your responsibility."

None of us had real blood siblings that we knew of, so this was a really big day for all of us. But especially for him.

He match my grin, possibly making it even wider. "I have the perfect name for her!"

"Do tell." Iggy's voice lacked the usual sarcasm and actually sounded half interested.

He had laughed a pearly little laugh and beamed brightly at us. "What about Angel!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as we looked through the looking glass at the tiny little thing all in agreement with the name.

"I think that's perfect."

Gazzy's big blue eyes had peered up at me, shining with glee. "Thanks, Max!"

_Max._

"Max."

"Max!"

"Huh? What?" I mumbled, still a foot in my reminiscing.

"Max." A strained voice came from under me. "You're killing me."

I looked down at Fang. Both my elbows had found their way to his chest as I leaned with almost completely all my weight on him. "Oh it's you."

His hand were scrambling in an attempt to push me off, but Fang was much better at speed and stealth in his fighting while I concentrated more on the strength and power behind each punch.

I smiled a little evilly. "If I remember correctly, you were sayin' something." I placed one of my elbows on his collarbone. "What was it you were sayin'?"

"Max." Someone scooped me up by my waist and I was pulled off Fang who lay curled on the floor grimacing in pain. "I think that's enough."

"Aw, Jeb." I folded my arms across my chest. "I was just playing." I stuck a finger at Fang. "He's just being a wimp."

"But I did hear a squeak of pain." I muttered out the side of my mouth.

Fang had stood up at that. All signs of him hurting just now were gone. Now stood a demon with dark evil eyes and an even more grotesquely sinister smirk.

He took my outstretched limb and twisted, dislocating my shoulder completely.

Ah, the things we do for fun.

I was going to kill him.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own MR _

_I had planning on making this the last chapter, but it ended up being a whole lot longer. _

_So I think the next chapter might be the last one. I think._

_I actually have more to write, but my break would be ending soon, so I don't want to leave it uncompleted._

_Do comment if you can :). I love to read your comments. (Would you prefer I leave it open and write whatever whenever? Or finish it and start something else?)_

_Thank you so much for reading and supporting me :)._

_See you next time!_


End file.
